


You're my world

by CarbyneCanyne



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hemophobia warning, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Navel-Gazing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Romance, Slice of Life, Some needed cuteness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dragon slaying, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbyneCanyne/pseuds/CarbyneCanyne
Summary: After sustaining major injuries from a dragon fight, Fratley is forced to stay home to recover. Thankfully his beautiful wife Freya and their unborn children help keep him company. However, the two Burmecians begin to think about their past experiences and ponder on what the future holds for them.
Relationships: Freya Crescent/Fratley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	1. Incident and Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this after playing FF9 and getting a commission from Black_kitty over on FA. Link for the pic: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/39908089/. Hope y'all enjoy this first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes my first FF9 fanfic. The title and story itself was inspired by this drawing I got from black_kitty https://www.furaffinity.net/view/39908089/

It was raining heavier than usual in Burmecia as raindrops fiercely toppled on the building and ground. It was late in the evening as the sun had already set. Thought for Burmecia this would be hard to tell at times. Lightning raced through the sky as booming thunder claps followed. Most Burmecians were either inside their homes or running to find some form of shelter from the downpour. Inside a regular-looking building was a female Burmecian, one with a rather distended stomach, laying on a large bed. This woman was Freya Crescent, one of the most renowned Dragon Knights in Burmecian. Not only were her skills thought to be unmatched by most in the kingdom, but around two years ago Freya helped save the world from certain destruction. She became one of the most well-known Dragon Knights across Gaia. This fame led her to being named the captain of the then newly-formed Burmecian Dragon Knight squad. At least, that's what she used to be. 

In recent months Freya had to take a temporary break due to bearing the children of her then long-lost lover and husband Fratley. Nowadays, she would stay at home in order to make sure her unborn mischiefs were safe. The pregnant Burmecian played with her tail and hair as attempts to entertain herself. To say that Freya was bored out of her mind was the understatement of the century. Her husband had to go out early in the morning to help with some trouble down at Cleyra. Apparently grand dragons were terrorizing the place.

 _Don't worry I'll be sure to make it back home. I promise._ That's what Fratley had told her. So now she was left by herself. While she knew that the temporary retirement was for the best, this didn't stop her from missing days of action. Freya sighed as she looked at her stomach and rubbed it. She couldn't help but smile. Years ago Freya could only dream of getting together with Fratley, let only bearing his children.

"At least I'm not _completely_ alone. I've got you and your father to keep me company." Freya felt some movement in her stomach as the children kicked and giggled. "Alright settle down in there. You all will have plenty of time to jump around when you get out." The motherly Dragon Knight continued rubbing her stomach as she turned to lay on her right side. "Maybe a nap will help pass the time." Freya closed her eyes and took a deep breathe to relax herself. Within a few minutes she was halfway asleep when there was a loud knocking on the front door. Freya's eyes shot wide open as she tried sitting up, which proved kind of difficult with the added weight. 

"Hello? Freya? Are you home right now?" Freya recognized the voice as it belonged to Wei, a survivor of Queen Brahne's attack on Burmecia almost three years ago. The two had gotten along rather well after Freya returned from stopping Kuja. Wei would even help Freya with her own pregnancy from time to time. Freya struggled to sit up on the couch. She noticed that there was a lot of panic in Wei's voice. 

"Yes, I'm here Wei. The doors unlocked, so you can come in." Wei wasted no time as she slammed the door open and dashed towards Freya. "Wei, what the hell is the matter with you!?" Freya looked at the other female Burmecian with a frown. "You could've broken the door!" 

"I'm really sorry Freya, but something terrible has happened to Sir Fratley." With that Freya's frown dissolved into an expression of pure concern. 

"W-What happened to my husband? Is Fratley alright?"

Wei looked at her pregnant friend with sorrow. She inhaled and exhaled before she replied, "Sir Fratley got injured while fighting an antlion close to Cleyra. He's in the medical building right now. That's really all I know. We should hurry." Freya felt conflicted on whether she should press on further, but she knew it wouldn't do any good so she chose to be compliant. "Let me help you up." Wei stood to Freya's left as she wrapped the soon-to-be mother's left arm around her shoulder. "Alright on the count of three we're going to stand up." 

"Okay."

"1... 2... 3..." With that the two Burmecian ladies stood up as they walked over to the door. Wei closed the door behind them, being careful to be more gentle this time. Wei nodded at Freya with a sheepish smile, while Freya replied with a pouty sigh. Walking over to the two ladies was Wei's husband Kal, another survivor of the attack on Burmecia. He had to retire momentarily from being a soldier after an injury from a fallen idol statue. The male Burmecian held up the umbrella over the women as he helped his wife carry Freya. The three Burmecians walked in the direction of the healing building. 

"Freya, thank goodness you were home," Kal exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. The other Dragon Knights dragged Fratley to the hospital."

"Is he... going to make it?" Freya found it difficult to ask that question, fearing the answer she would get. Kal found it even harder to answer the question since even he wasn't sure of how likely his friend would survive. 

_Come on Kal, say something to her_. "Right now we have some Cleyrans and Burmecian doctors and healers helping him, so at the very least he has a chance of living." Kal bit the inside of his cheek as he realized how vague the answered sound. "Besides, you know how tough Fratley is. Guy's been through the wringer, so he should pull through." The male Burmecian hoped he did a better job at comforting his friend. Freya could only stay silent as she was being carried. Thankfully, the three were closing in on the hospital where Fratley was being looked after. 

"We're almost there Freya, don't you worry," Wei said as she too tried to comfort Freya. "I'm sure Fratley will pull through. Remember what Kal said. Our friend has been through much worse in life." The pregnant Burmecian continued to stay quiet as she looked down, dejected. This worried Wei a lot. _Poor girl. She's probably scared out of her mind about losing him again. Oh Fratley, please don't die on us. Please survive for the sake of Freya and your children_. The three ratfolk entered the hospital. The building had four floors, one after the other connected by flights of stairs. 

"There you three are," said the receptionist as he walked to them. "Sir Fratley is on the second floor. Take the stairs right over there," he said as he pointed to the stairs to the right. "First room on your left is where Fratley is being kept. There should be some chairs right outside." 

"Thank you very much James," Wei exclaimed as she and Kal helped Freya over to the stairs. After going up the three ratfolk arrived on the second floor and looked at the door on the left. Freya couldn't help but feel a pit in her stomach and lump in her throat as she was scared out of her mind to see the state that her husband, the father of her children, was in. Wei and Kal looked at Freya as the two weren't exactly sure what to do. Clearing his throat, Kal decided to speak up.

"Uh Freya, would you like to sit down," the Burmecian asked. Freya was silent as she continued to stare at the door. All she did was nod which prompted her two friends to help her over to the chairs. Noticing that there were enough chairs for them as well the couple decided to sit with Freya. They sat there with her for a few minutes when a voice unexpectedly broke the silence.

"Oh thank Reis you guys made it!" Limping with a pair of crutches from down the hall was Ricard, a fellow Dragon knight who was in the same group as Fratley. Something noticeable was the vast amount of bandages covering his head, left arm and left leg as well as casts on his right arm and leg. "I was wondering when you would all arrive."

"Ricard, thank goodness you're alright," Kal said.

"Well, relatively speaking," Ricard said. He became less jovial when he looked at Freya. "Freya, I'm really sorry about Fratley. He did a lot to keep us safe." Freya tensed up a bit as she found herself gripping one hand with the other. She breathed in and out before speaking

"What happened to Fratley?" The couple blinked for a bit as they looked at each other. They were a bit worried about Freya hearing the full details of what happened to her husband. Even Ricard looked uncomfortable, but he knew Freya should know what happened.

"Well..."

* * *

_Ten hours prior_

Fratley and the rest of the Dragon knights were close to the Cleyra Restoration Site (Cleyra for short) as they traveled on separate chocobos. There were typically five members of the current Dragon Knight squad: Freya, Fratley, Heinrich, Ricard, and Georgette; however, with Freya's pregnancy the squad was done to just four members. They received word that Grand Dragons were terrorizing the area and its residents. Ever since the destruction of the tree Cleyra rested on, efforts had been made to help rebuild the place even without the tree. With the help of the kingdoms of Lindbulm and Alexandria great effort had been made to construct a town for Cleyrans to reside in. While some of the survivors of Brahne's attack chose to stay in Burmecia, others decided to stay in the town while Cleyrans from across the globe began migrating back to what was left of their home. 

"How many Grand Dragons do you think there are at the place," Ricard asked. 

"From the sounds of it, we might be dealing with around two this time," Georgette interjected. "Doesn't sound like too much though."

"Yeah, doesn't much different than what we deal with at Popo's heights," Heinrich added. 

"Maybe we'll be done with this just in time for lunch." Fratley said. "Heck, maybe we can have some dragon meat for lunch." Fratley chuckled as his teammates joined in the laughter. Even if his memories never really returned, the other Dragon knights were happy to find that their friend was still the same guy he was years prior. However, the laughter stopped as the team arrived at Cleyra as they saw two grand dragons causing mayhem, one trying to eat a store and the other trying to eat a young Cleyran couple. Each rather far apart. Fighting the dragons and evacuating the citizens were Lindbulmian soldiers. The four Burmecians got off the chocobos as they ran towards the dragons.

"Alright guys, two of us should try to handle one dragon each," Georgette suggest. "Ricard, you and I take the one trying to eat those poor folks. Fratley, you and Heinrich stopped the other from making a meal of that building." The female dragon knight's companions nodded in agreement as they went into their respective duos. Georgette started the attack by using jump to stab the Grand Dragon in the right eye. Blood began gushing out of the eye socket as the beast roared in pain. Ricard decided follow up with a stab to the dragon's left eye.

"Go take those two to safety alright," Ricard instructed a Lindbulm as he nodded and escorted the Cleyran couple. Ricard then turned his attention to Georgette. "Think maybe we should finish beast off."

"Don't have to tell me Ricky," Georgette replied. 

"Hey! What did I say about calling me that," Ricard replied defensively, prompting a laugh from his partner. 

"You make messing with you way too much fun," Georgette said as she prepared to struck the Grand Dragon.

"Whatever you say _Georgie_ ," Ricard remarked back, causing Georgette to roll her eyes. 

"Alright fair enough," Georgette replied as she Ricard ran to the dragon. In synchronicity, the two slashed the Grand Dragon's throat leaving an X mark. Slowly, but surely, the dragon's head detached from its neck as a fountain of blood came out of the stub.

"Gross," Ricard remarked as he stepped away from the bloody stream. 

"Oh grow up Ricard," Georgette said with exasperation. "You should be used to this by now." 

"Hey, have a small critter be cut up is a lot different than having a geyser come out of a dragon's neck." Georgette sighed as she began walking in the direction of the other dragon. 

"Whatever. Let's just see how Fratley and Heinrich are doing." Ricard followed after her. Meanwhile, Fratley and Heinrich were faring well against the dragon as well. Fratley decided to start things off with slashing one of it's front legs, impairing its mobility. Heinrich followed suit by puncturing the dragon's windpipe to prevent it from breathing fire. 

"Well looks like we _might_ actually get home in time for lunch," Heinrich remarked as he readied for one final blow. 

"Wonder if I should bring Freya back some dragon meat," Fratley added. "She's been craving it lately."

"Pregnant women have some of the strangest cravings," Heinrich stated.

"Well, to be fair dragon meat is pretty tasty when you use the right herbs and spices," Fratley replied as the dragon tried (and failed to roar). "Maybe we should save the culinary chit-chat for later my friend."

"Indeed," Heinrich said as he and Fratley prepared to aim at the dragon. Spears pointed at the Dragon's chest, the two Burmecians jumped as they landed their weapons at the location of where the dragon's heart should be. They waited a few seconds as they felt the dragon's heart slowly die out.

"Bullseye," the two shouted in unison. With that the Dragon knights jumped down to the ground as they landed gracefully. The dragon stood still for a while right until it dropped dead, thankfully away from any buildings or civilians. 

"A job well done, if I do say so," Fratley remarked.

"I have to agree with you here," Heinrich replied. "Though it looks like the dragons caused quite a bit of damage. Shame too since it looks like the folks were making good progress on fixing up the place." Heinrich looked at the buildings that were crushed. 

"Sad, but true," Fratley said with a lamenting frown. "Hopefully they can make up for the damages made." 

"Oh hey you guys killed it!" The two Dragon knights looked to the direction of Ricard's voice as they saw him and Georgette running over to them. "I guess we shouldn't be too shocked." 

"Good to see you two were victorious as well," Fratley said as his mood lightened.

"Sweet Reis, look at all the buildings the bastard destroyed," Georgette stated.

"Yes, we were talking about that," Heinrich replied. "Hopefully Lindbulm and Alexandria can send more forces to help fix the damages. Maybe King Francach can send some builders to help as well." 

"Well they did do a great job with helping rebuild our own place so that might help things out," Fratley added. The four Dragon Knights were then approached by the Chief oracle of the town, Siegfried.

"Thank you all very much for your assistance," the old man replied. "Any later and this place would be destroyed."

"It's no problem Siegfried," Fratley said. "We're more than happy to help our brethren in times of need. By the way, will you need any assistance with getting rid of the dragon corpses?"

"Oh well if you don't mind with helping than go right ahead."

"It would be our pleasure sir," Fratley replied. With that the four Dragon Knights went to the dragon slain by Fratley and Heinrich. "Alright Georgette, do you wanna do the honors?" 

"Glady," the female Burmecian focused on the corpse as she used Blizzaga on it, turning it into solid ice. She knocked on it to verify its status and with one fell swoop she swiped the chunk of ice as it broke into microscopic pieces. "These shouldn't be too last long under sun." 

"Many thanks for you excellent skills," Siegfried said as he bowed his head leading Georgette to blush a bit. 

"It's nothing really," Georgette said a little flustered by the compliment. 

"We should actually be heading back soon," Ricard said as he put his arm around Fratley. "Lover boy here has an expecting wife waiting for him and she's probably long for his sweet, warm embrace and for some smooching." Ricard did some pretend kissing. Fratley responded with a light jab at his friend's side, prompting him to let go to hold his hurt area.

" _Oof!_ " Fratley walked over to Siegfried as the two bowed heads with each other as means of farewell, with the others doing the same. 

"We will try to tell King Francach about the damages. Hopefully he can send some carpenters to help repair the damages," Fratley stated.

"We would very much appreciate that. Many blessings for all your help," Siegfried said as the Dragon Knights departed for the other corpse. They arrived as Georgette prepared to cast another Blizzaga; however, she was interrupted by Fratley.

"Actually I wanted to try saving a piece for Freya," Fratley said as he used his spear to cut out a big piece. "Uh Georgette if you wouldn't mind." The female Dragon Knight rolled her eyes as she casted Blizzara in order to keep the piece of meat good for the next few hours. After that she focused on the rest of the corpse as she repeated the same things: freeze it solid and break the chunk of ice. With that the dragon knights got on the chocobos as they rode back to Burmecian.

"Man, I can't wait to get back home to relax," Ricard said. "I don't get how anyone can live in this desert."

"Well, I imagine for some folks the blistering heat is quite pleasant," Georgette responded. 

"Well, I guess I ain't some folks," Ricard remarked when suddenly his and the other's chocobos suddenly stopped in their tracks. "Huh, what's wrong big guy?" All four chocobos began trembling. Soon the ground itself followed as a huge tremor started.

"What the hell is going on," Heinrich shouted. Right then an antlion emerged out of the ground as it roared. It began its attack by using its tail to swipe at Ricard and his chocobo.

" _Auugggh_ ," Ricard grunted in pain as he and his chocobo flew in the air. 

"RICKY," shouted Georgette. She gave her chocobo relaxant herbs to calm it down and motioned her chocobo towards her fallen ally. Meanwhile, Fratley and Heinrich already gotten to work on fending off the creature. 

"Dammit, what the hell is an antlion doing out here," Fratley exclaimed. As far as he remembered there weren't any antlions living near Cleyra ever since Freya and her friends helped decrease the flow of Mist over three years. _Now's not the time to think about that. We need to fight this thing or escape from it_ _._ Thinking things over Fratley got an idea. "Heinrich, I'll try to distract the antlion why go help Georgette with Ricard and his chocobo. Heinrich's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets at his friend's idea.

"Have you gone mad Fratley!?"

"Look, it's going to be hard for Georgette to help Ricard all on her own. Plus, I'll just try to create enough time for you guys to escape. I'll try to stun the beast long enough to escape myself. You have to trust me my friend." Heinrich couldn't help but give the plan multiple thoughts. He wanted very much to argue with his friend, but he realized that now wasn't the time for that. Heinrich could only say as he said one word.

"Fine." With that Fratley nodded as he decided to cast Dragon's Crest in order to cause immense damage to the antlion. This gave Heinrich enough time to give his chocobos relaxant herbs as they head to their other friends. Fratley looked on as Georgette and Heinrich carried their friend and his chocobo and managed to escape. He turned his attention back to the antlion. "Freya, I'm going to make sure I get back to you. I promise." With that Fratley lunged at the creature as his two conscious looked back. They could only feel immense anxiety as they turned forward.

* * *

_Back in the Present_

"I told afterward we managed to find a nearby town to let us rest for a bit. Heinrich decided to head back to see how Fratley was doing. He found him, but it... ended up being a fierce battle. Heinrich said he found the antlion dead with Fratley next to it. He probably" Freya couldn't help but grimace as she heard her colleague's tale. 

_Dammit Fratley! Why must you always be so stubborn and careless!?_

"Ricky there you are!" Everyone, even Freya turned their attention to another voice from down the hall. Walking down the hall was Learie with her six-month old daughter Felicia in her hands and her two sons Jack and Adam walking beside her. Learie walked over to her husband to scold him. "You know that the healers told you to take it easy. Just because you managed to survive a swipe form an antlion doesn't mean you can try your luck some more by going out and about instead of resting." 

"Yeah Ricky. Don't you wanna get better," Jack said to his stepfather. jumping up and down.

"Yeah. If you don't get better than how are we suppose to play games together Ricky," Adam repeated. Felicia said gibberish that vaguely resembled lecturing. A bit flustered, Ricard couldn't help but shake his head with his left arm.

"Oh well you see I saw Freya and the others here and I wanted to talk to them," Ricard replied with a bit of embarrassment. Learie was about to say else before she processed what Ricard said. She looked over to Freya.

"Freya, oh honey. I'm so sorry," Learie said with immense sympathy. "I'm sure Fratley will make it. He's a very tough fellow." Freya had to force a smile as best as she could as she felt the presence of the children compelled her to do so. 

"Thank you Learie." Learie smiled as she turned to her husband. "Alright Ricky, let's get back to your hospital bed. You need some rest and relaxation if you want to heal up."

"Y-Yes Learie dear," Ricard responded as he walked back with his family with his two stepsons helping him out. Wei and Kal smiled as they watched the family walked away.

"It's really nice to see Learie find a new love after Dan was killed," Wei said. Freya herself tried to at least be happy that Learie and her sons wouldn't have to deal with losing another husband and father. Thinking about Jack and Adam made Freya realize something.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your children during all of this," Freya asked. She remembered that after the coupled escaped to Lindbulm Wei had given birth to quintuplets. It had just hit Freya that the kids weren't with them at all through all of this. 

"Oh, well Shannon was kind enough to watch over them while we tried to get her," Wei answered. Freya recognized that the name likely belonged to one of the Cleyran maidens that had survived Brahne's attack on Cleyra. Thinking back to that horrid did nothing to help Freya feel better in any way. Suddenly the door to Fratley's room opened as white mages, healers, and doctors stepped out of it, totally to around eight individuals. Freya stood up with the help of Wei and Kal as she watched the medical workers either walk to elsewhere or stay to converse with one another. Freya recognized one of the healers as Sharon and Shannon.

"Ok we managed to get Fratley in a stable condition. He should be fi-" Sharon said, right before she turned to Freya and the others. "Freya! There you are. Thank goodness you're here." Walking to the pregnant Burmecia Sharon gave a hug as a means to comfort her. Freya decided to return the hug as she was desperate for reassurance of any kind right now. "Listen, don't worry about Fratley. We've managed to heal up most of his injuries. He's going to make it. I promise!" Freya managed to smile a little bit, but she still felt a pit in her stomach. Seeing so many people that were helping Fratley somehow made Freya feel better... and feel worse at the same time. While it was reassuring that her husband was getting the help he needed, it also made her wonder just how badly injured he was. 

"Is it alright if we go inside to see him," Wei asked.

"If Freya wants to I suppose," Sharon replied. Everyone looked to Freya.

"Yes. I want to see how my love is doing," Freya answered with a tone showing just how awful she was feeling right now. Wei had decided to guide the rest of the healers away from the room to give the others privacy.

"If anything happens, just reach for us from down the hall," Sharon stated.

"Will do Sharon, thank you all for your help," Wei replied. With that Kal and Wei once again helped the pregnant Burmecian walk as Wei walked over to open the door as her husband helped Freya enter the room. Almost immediately the smell of blood hit the Burmecians' noses. Freya couldn't help grasp at her dress and she winced at the pungent scent. However, it the stench did not prepare Freya for the sight before her. What she saw made her heart dropped a thousand leagues under a sea of despair. Fratley was laying in a hospital bed unconscious. His breathing was heavy and labored. He was bloodied and lacerated, with patches of fur either ripped off. The exposed skin revealed several bruises and even more cuts. Wrapped around Fratley's body were several pieces of bandages already soaked with his blood. Freya's hands began to tremble heavily as her eyes began to well up.

"Freya," Wei said with immense sympathy for her friend. She tried to put her hand on Freya's shoulder, but the pregnant Burmecian spoke.

"I would like to be alone." Wei withdrew her hand as she looked at her husband. He quietly sighed as he let go of Freya and walked over to his wife and held her hand.

"We should respect her wishes honey," was all Kal could say at that moment. Wei could only look down as she complied with Freya's wish and walked out along with Kal. Once the other couple were Freya walked closer to Fratley's bed. She couldn't help but lay her hand on his right cheek. Surprisingly it was one of the few areas of his skin that was somehow left unharmed.

"Dammit Fratley," Freya said as she began to choke up. Tears began to fall down on her cheek as she found it harder to stand. "Why the hell couldn't you have been more careful?" At this point Freya was full-on crying. Her hand had moved to holding her husband's hand. "D-Didn't you _sniff_ think about what you would be leaving behind _choke_ if you perished? What about _hic_ the promise you made to me before you left this morning?" Freya gone on her knees as she continued to cry. "I can't stand the thought of _hic_ losing you a second time." The poor Burmecian wept into the bedsheets as she continued grasping her lover's hand. 

"...F...re...ya..." The pregnant Burmecian's head shot up as she heard her name being called. Freya looked at Fratley as tears continued streaming down her face as she wiped them down with her sleeve. She watched his eyes flutter open as he began to speak again. 

"Love?" Fratley had tried to say something else, but Freya stood up as quickly as she could before stopping him. "Don't say anything Fratley. You need to conserve your remaining strength." Freya wasn't exactly sure what to do. Should she stay by Fratley's side or should she inform Sharon and the others about him waking? However, before she could do anything she felt Fratley's hand grab at her dress.

"I'm sorry Freya," Fratley said as best as he could as he tried sitting up. She saw a green light surrounding him as his energy seemed to have been returning.

 _They must have used Regen._ Freya thought.

"I should have been more careful." Fratley then let out a heavy cough followed by some light wheezing. Freya held on to her husband as she tried sitting him down.

"It's... it's alright my love," Freya said. "All that matters now is that your recovery." Once Fratley laid back down, Freya decided to take one of the chairs placed next to the wall and put it near the hospital bed. By the time she sat down, Fratley somehow managed to stabilized his breathing to a degree. "Just focusing on resting."

"Yes my love." Fratley decided to relax his muscles. At that moment, Freya had felt their unborn kids begin kicking in her belly. Something clicked in her mind as she decided to take her husband's hand and place it on her stomach. Fratley looked to his wife's stomach as he felt his children play around in it. 

"I guess the kids are happy to see their father is going to make it," Freya said with a genuine smile as she rubbed Fratley's hand. Fratley couldn't help but have a gigantic grin on his face. 

"I'm sorry for making you kids worry as well."

Freya felt peace for the first time since she left the house. She knew that things would still be rough for the foreseeable future, but at least she still had Fratley by her side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp now I got this story started. Fair warning updates might be irregular as I started college soon. Plus chapters might be significantly shorter. 
> 
> Now some of the characters (Sharron, Shannon, Learie, Jack and Adam) were those that the player had to help during the Cleyran invasion. While it's not official I'd like to think they got out of the place before Odin wrecked it. Let's face it Freya's main arc ended depressing enough as it was. And yes before you ask I am salty about Freya was used during the second half of the game. Thank you for asking. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. And I hope to see y'all again.


	2. Rest and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being discharged from the hospital, Fratley is ordered to stay at home for the next few weeks to allow his injuries to heal. Him and Freya spend some time together until they receive an unexpected visit from some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello ev'ryone. Hope y'all are doing fine. College likely has already started for me by the time I uploaded this chapter. As a continued warning, I will likely either not uploaded as often and/or have significantly shorter chapters than the first one. Tbh I kind of pictured this fanfic being a series of short stories. The first chapter just so happened to be a lot longer than I envisioned. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

It was a bright and sunny day as there were few clouds in the sky. For most people this wouldn't be much of an oddity, but for the people of Burmecia this kind of weather happened once in a blue month, figuratively speaking. Most of the citizens were out and about with the adults chatting amongst themselves, the kids playing & running, and the elderly folk sitting around. Freya looked on as her husband Fratley rubbed her bloated stomach. He had been feeling the kicks of their unborn children as Fratley had his head gently laying on her tummy.

"The kids are hyperactive today, aren't they," Fratley commented

"Oh I think I know the answer to that," Freya replied with a chuckle. It had been over a week since Fratley was put in the hospital after a nasty battle with an antlion. Thankfully he managed to survive, but not without some severe injuries. The healers continued treating his wounds as Freya stayed by his side and after a week he was discharged and ordered to stay at home to let his body heal. The first night Fratley got back home the neighbors and the rest of the Dragon Knight squad decided to throw a celebratory party, not only to celebrate his recovery but to also help give him and Freya some food for the next few days to come.

This included fresh dragon meat that Heinrich and Georgette helped grab from dragons in Popo's Height. Needless to say Freya's eyes lit up that night as she gorged on the meat. After the party, the couple went off to bed as they cuddled for the first time in a while. Freya had remembered it well, she remembered Fratley's warm hug, the feeling of her stomach rubbing against his as their children squirmed around, her hormones setting in as she began to cry. However, those tears were instead of joy. After all that she had been through with not just Fratley's injuries but everything that happened within the past 10 years Freya was more than grateful for what she had.

"I love you Sir Fratley," Freya had told her husband as she slipped into slumber.

"I love you too Freya," she heard Fratley reply as he yawned and snuggled closer. This was the last thing Freya remembered as she went to dream land. The memory of last night alone had nearly caused her to cry out of sheer happiness again. She began to caress her husband's head as he asked a question, "How long do you thing until the little ones come out?" Freya couldn't help but ponder for a bit, her stomach had gotten just a tad bigger since last time. She was already 8½ months into her pregnancy.

"It might not be too long 'til I give birth my love," Freya said. Just then she felt a flurry of kicks in her belly. Fratley felt these two, prompting him to shake his tail in excitement. " _oof..._ well it seems like the kids are really excited to come out of here. _giggle_ I can't imagine how rambunctious they'll be when they get out." Fratley couldn't help but giggle as well. 

"Looks like you might have a team of future dragon knights in your belly honey," Fratley said as he patted and rubbed Freya's stomach. Suddenly, Freya's face fell a bit at his statement. Fratley couldn't have noticed his wife's change in mood as he was focusing on her stomach. 

"Fratley, I've been meaning to have a talk with you about our kids actually," Freya said as Fratley looked up at his wife. It was then that he saw her face as she looked a bit concerned.

"Is something the matter dear," Fratley got up slowly as he looked at his wife. She was looking down at her stomach as she began to caress it. 

"Well, I've been wondering how exactly are we going raise our children," Freya said. Fratley could almost make out a hint of fear in her voice. "We already agreed that a while after I give birth I would return to the Dragon Knights. It seems like you'll likely recover by the time that happens. When that happens what will we do with the kids?" Fratley realized that his wife's concerns were valid as they weren't exactly sure how they would raise their kids. Being away on missions or guarding Burmecia would likely take time away from being able to spend time with your kids. It would probably be difficult to be both a full-time parent and a full-time Dragon Knight. He had questioned this a while ago, but mostly a passing thought. However now his wife was putting that question front and center for him. F

"I guess you do raise a good point Freya," Fratley said as he balled his right hand into a fist and rested his chin on it. "I mean we could get some of our friends to babysit on some occasions while you return to the team." Freya looked at her husband as he could now see the concern in her eyes.

"While that is possible, I still don't know how I feel about us spending a lot of time away from our kids," Freya replied. "Especially when they're still so little." Freya couldn't help but sigh for a bit. "Maybe we should've thought things through." This caused Fratley himself to become a little worried. He began to looked down at his wife's stomach as he began to think. Freya did the same as she continued to rub her stomach. Truth be told she definitely wanted to go back to being a Dragon knight, but she knew that first and foremost she had her responsibilities as a mother to take care of. Eventually Fratley spoke up.

"Maybe we should consider leaving the team then." Freya looked up at her husband, shocked, as he continued speak. "I mean we don't have to completely leave the team per se, but maybe we can act as instructors for future dragon knights. I mean, let's be honest Burmecia is in desperate need of more Dragon knights. Just the two of us and the others might not be enough for protection." Freya couldn't help but think over her husband's words. He did have a point that more Dragon knights could be helpful in protecting Burmecia from future attacks; plus, being mentors could be a good way to still active while still staying close to home. Heck, maybe they could bring the kids over to training. They could become dragon knights as well... it was then that another issue rose up in Freya's mind.

"Fratley dear," Freya said to her husband, "do you think maybe it would be best not to encourage our kids to be dragon knights like us?" It was now Fratley's turn to be shocked as he was bewildered by his wife's words. 

"Why would you say that," Fratley asked. "From what you and the others have told me you and I have dreamt of being dragon knights since we were younglings." Freya looked away from her husband as she sighed.

"It's just... I want our kids to live as much of a peaceful life as they can," Freya said as she looked at her husband. Now the worry and shock in her eyes were replaced by deep sorrow. "I don't want they're lives to be dictated by blood and war like ours have been. I want them to be able to not worry about rather they'll see their friends and family again on a nearly daily basis." Freya couldn't help by looked down again. It didn't take much for Fratley to realize she was still wounded by all that happened in the past few years. The genocide of their people, the destruction of Cleyra, the loss of his memories, and his own near-death experience. All of it had clearly taken a toll on the Burmecian's mental state. It's not really something that surprised him as it was clear that the first three scarred her in many ways, with the fourth one having possibly nearly tip her over the edge of despair. It was then that Fratley began to think her words over and come to realize Freya had a good point. Putting his hand on her chin, Fratley spoke to his wife.

"You're right my love," Fratley said with a warm smile. "Maybe it would be best if we tried raising our kids to live more peacefully. I don't want them to suffer the same loss that we did." Freya smiled as well as she put her hand on her husband's. "However, that doesn't mean that I won't teach our kids some self-defense maneuvers. I don't any creep trying to snatch our young ones." Freya couldn't help but chuckle at her husband. 

"Alright, fair enough," Freya replied as she went to rest for a bit. Deciding to do the same, Fratley laid down as he wrapped his arms around his wife. 

"No matter what happens we can get through it together," Fratley said.

"Of course my love," Freya said as she and Fratley touched their foreheads together. "And whatever happens let's make sure we let our kids live the best lives they can."

"Of course my love," Fratley repeated as he and Freya looked intimately into each other's eyes. It felt like an eternity in paradise for the two. It was like all their worries and troubles were put on hold and all they had were each other and their unborn kids. Freya and Fratley closed their eyes as there lips reached each other and they stayed that way for a good minute... until...

_BANG!_

Freya and Fratley opened their eyes and ceased the kiss as they looked in the direction of the sound. It sounded like it came from the front door. However a rather familiar voice pierced the now deafening silence.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS ARE YOU IN HERE!?" Both Fratley's and Freya's ears shot up at the sound of the voice.

"Amarant!?" The two said in union. A second voice joined in.

"GOOD!!! FRIENDS HERE!!!" 

"QUINA!?" The Burmecian couple was already getting up from the bed as Fratley helped Freya walk over to the front door. When they arrived they saw two of their old friends Amarant, a huge, blue-skinned, red-haired human, and Quina, a clown-maid-looking chef with a big tongue, standing in the doorway with the front door now on the floor.

"Godsdammit! What is it with people breaking our front door," Freya said with extreme anger. 

"There you two are," Amarant said as he ignored his friend's fierce fury. "We heard down the grapevine that pretty boy got some booboos. So Monkeyface and his wife pretty ordered us to visit. Plus, it finally ain't raining in this flood bank of a city." This prompted Quina to turn to her "friend" with a puzzled look... at least what someone probably assumed a puzzled look from them would look like.

"Zidane no tell you to come. I see you in field and te- _mmmff_ ," Quina said right before Amarant covered their mouth with his hand. They squirmed trying to get his hand off them. 

"Oh Quina, you really know how to tell the _stupidest_ jokes," Amarant said as he gritted his teeth. He turned his attention Freya and Fratley, the former of whom was still seething at her broken front door and the latter of whom who just down right confused at what was happen. "Anyways, we came to bring you food, medicine, and other junk." Quina stopped squirming as they went outside to get some stuff. They came back inside as they were carrying a bunch of bags as well as baskets.

"We bring yummies," Quina exclaimed as she walked over to Freya. Still angry about the door, the pregnant Burmecian looked at Quina and then stared at Amarant.

"Listen, I appreciate you guys bringing all of this stuff but I don't why the hell you the fu-" Freya's rant was interrupted as Quina took out a scaled fish filled with spiced potatoes and stuffed it into Freya's mouth. Freya's expression turned from one of pure anger to one of astonishment as her eyes dilated. Freya swallowed the food and stared vacantly. "That is quite possibly the best meal I have ever had." Fratley looked even more puzzled, with a hint of concern, as Quina looked proudly at the soon-to-be mother.

"Me make yummy. Me bring more yummies for you and children in belly." Quina took out a whole basket full of the same type of fish and gave it to Freya. Immediately she began munching down on them as she buried her face in the basket. This prompted a hearty from Amarant.

"Geez all it takes is to have food stuff to make calm a pregnant lady down," Amarant said. Freya briefly stopped eating and looked up at her ally.

"Don't think I'll forget about the door. You will pay for it one or another," Freya said in probably the most serious tone Fratley, Amarant, or Quina have ever heard her speak in. The tension was then broken as Freya resumed stuffing her face with the potato-stuffed fish. Clearing his throat, Amarant took out a letter hidden in his hair. 

"Monkey Boy and his wife wanted to send you two a letter," he said as he gave it to Fratley. The Burmecian decided to tuck it away in his shirt as he wanted Freya to read it as well. 

"Thank you two very much for bringing us all this stuff," Fratley said with a warm smile.

"Wve rveally apprweashiate it," Freya said with her mouth full. She swallowed and continued to eat.

"Meh, not like I had anything better to do," Amarant replied coldly.

"Me love helping friends," Quina said as they rapidly searched for the kitchen and dropped the rest of baskets there. Returning with the bags still in hand, they gave them too Fratley. "These medicine for you and Freya and clothes for babies." Fratley decided to put the bags on the couch. 

"Please tell Zidane and Garnet we gave out thanks," Fratley said. 

"Very nice talking to you," Quina said as they walked out, leaving Amarant with the couple.

"Looks like that's my queue," Amarant said as he followed the Qu. Before leaving, however, he turned around and pointed at Fratley. "Don't do anything else stupid that'll get you killed. I don't need _her_ crying her eyes out to us all day long." Amarant shifted his attention to Freya. "Oh and Freya? Try not to eat too much. You don't wanna end up as big as that Brahne lady." Amarant had barely enough time to finish that sentence as the freshly-emptied basket came hurling his way. The large human just barely caught it in time to prevent any head injury. 

"Choke on a chocobo feather," Freya said, right before she burped. "Excuse me." Amarant chuckled as he turned around to leave, shaking his head. He picked up the door on the floor and somehow fixed it back in.

"Geez, you two really are made for each other," he murmured to himself as he left. Fratley looked on as he sighed.

"Well, at least we won't have to ask Benjamin to fix the door again," Fratley said as he titled his head. He turned his gaze to Freya as he heard her burp loudly as she patted her stomach.

"Those fish were even better than the dragon meat we had last night," Freya said as she felt like she was in dreamland from how tasty the fish were. Fratley couldn't help but giggle.

"You sure do know how to pick your friends dear," Fratley said.

"I consider Quina a friend. Amarant is more of a rash that I've learned to tolerate," Freya remarked. 

"That's definitely one way to describe your relationship with him," Fratley replied as he remembered the letter. "By the way, Zidane and Garnet sent us a letter." He took out the letter and gave it to Freya.

"Oh did they," Freya said as she opened up the letter and began reading it aloud.

_Dear Freya,_

_I hope you and Fratley are doing fine. We heard about Fratley's battle with the antlion. Sorry couldn't visit you. Things have been hectic here, especially with Jane and Sarah now entering their Terrible Twos. Anyways, I hope you liked the treats you got. Aunt Hilda insisted that she pick out clothes for you, Fratley, and the kids once their born, so she sent us the clothes to deliver them to you. She made sure to find some more maternity dresses for you Freya. Oh and Eiko says hi. Also Quina was dying to make you guys some food. Quina kept insisting since as she/he said "She eat for maybe twenty". Sadly I haven't seen Amarant around lately, but you know how he is. Guy's a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. ZIdane sends his regards to his favorite "rat-faced, pot-bellied friend" and Steiner says he might actually visit sometime soon. Hope you guys enjoy the gifts and hopefully you give birth to beautiful children.  
_

_Your friend,_

_Dagger._

Freya couldn't help but smile after reading the letter. Somehow a tear had dropped down her cheek. "I really do know how to pick friends." Fratley smiled too as he hugged Freya. 

"What did I tell you," Fratley said as he and Freya rubbed their nose together.

"We should check out the clothes that Hilda sent. It'll be nice not having to wear the same clothes everyday," Freya said as she grabbed the bags that she could feel had clothes in them. She and Fratley headed to their room. Fratley couldn't help but think.

_Even if parenting won't be easy, at least we have friends to help us out._


	3. Sun and Solace Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a surprise visit from Amarant and Quina, Freya and Fratley decide to try out some of the new clothes gifted to them. With the sun out as well, the two also go out for a bit of a walk in Burmecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Happy Singles Awareness Day lol. Hope y'all are doing well. College started for me, so it's been taking up a bunch of my time (thank you academic stress). As such this chapter and the next ones are likely gonna be much shorter than the previous ones. Anyway enjoy this next chapter. Planning on make this one and the next chapter are a two parter. First part is sort of build up (and to have at least one chapter uploaded this month lol)

It was around ten minutes after Quina and Amarant had left as Freya and Fratley were taking out some of their new clothing. One of the clothes that Freya pulled out seemed to be a maternity dress tailored made to look similarly to her regular Dragon Knight.

"Oh my, this is lovely," Freya said as she examined the dress. The dress was of a similar shade of red and it seemed to be the same length reaching to the knees; however, the fabric felt a lot softer and the sleeves were a lot shorter. In addition to those changes, she also noticed that the area around the stomach had some kind of material that somehow was much more stretchy than the rest of the dress. Freya then noticed a note.

"What's that my love," Fratley asked.

"It seems to be a note from Dagger's aunt," Freya answered as she picked it up and read it.

_Salutations Freya my dear,_

_I hope you and your husband received these clothes in great conditions. I gathered together Lindblum's finest tailors to make them. As you have probably noticed I asked them to make a dress for you that resembles your old coat. I also asked the tailors to use this new material that my love cup and Professor Tot have been concocting. I believe_ _they called it "elastic". Very strange material if I say so myself. Well, I hope you and Fratley love the clothes and please if you can try to tell us when the children are born._

_Truly yours,_

_Hilda_

_P.S. Try not to pull on the material as apparently it can wear out overtime._

Fratley had sat next to his wife as she the note and played with the material, but stopped as Freya read the last part. 

"Huh, seems like you get to be the first to try out Cid and Tot's little experiment," Fratley said jokingly.

"Well all I hope is that it doesn't somehow break while we're out in public. The last thing I need is a fashion disaster with my stomach and who knows what else out in the open," Freya replied as she checked out the dress some more. Fratley looked outside as he observed the weather.

"You know maybe today would be a good day to go out for a bit of a walk," Fratley said. "I mean who knows when we'll get another day like this in Burmecia." Freya looked to her husband a little surprised.

"Are you sure you can walk today," Freya said with a considerable hint of concern. "Aren't your legs still a little sore?"

"Well I mean they are, but just a tad bit. Plus, I can always just bring the crotches with me just to be a little bit more careful." Fratley got up slowly and walked over to the right of their bedroom's entrance as he grabbed the pair of crotches lying against the wall. "Besides, we've been cooped up in this house for far too long. Some fresh air and warm sunlight might be good for us and the kids." Freya thought it over. Even with Fratley at home, she still found herself getting bored or restless from time to time. Plus like her husband said, even with sunny days being more common nowadays it might still be a while since they get another one. Freya finally came to a conclusion.

"Alrighty, I don't see what's the harm in a nice walk around the city." Fratley's face lit up as he hugged Freya. She smiled too as she hugged her husband back. Fratley pulled away from the hug to pull take out some clothing for him. One article of clothing grabbed his interest. Like with Freya's new maternity dress, It was an ensemble similar to his usual dragon knight garb; however, there were key differences. The "jacket" was more of a buttoned-shirt with the sleeves now much shortened; meanwhile, his black undershirt had longer sleeves. His pants lacked the shin guards and both the pants and the jacket lacked pockets. 

"Huh, this is an interesting fashion choice," Fratley remarked. "Don't see why they had to take out the pockets though. They're my favorite parts of my fights." 

"Well you know how royals can be. Sometimes they prefer "simpler" designs," Freya said as she tried getting up. Fratley was quick to help her up as he held her hand and pulled her up.

"Thank you love."

"No trouble hun." The two headed to the bedroom as they commenced undressing. 

"Will you need help changing dear," Fratley asked Freya. He knew that in her state her enlarged stomach would make it a little difficult to change. 

"I should be fine Fratley sweetheart," Freya said as she pulled off her dress. Fratley looked away as he took off his clothes as well. Once the couple was done they were in their new clothes.

"Hilda was underselling this _elastic_ ," Freya said as she patted her stomach. "I haven't felt this comfortable in clothes in months now!" The dress fit her body just right as it pressed against her stomach, but not too tightly. The pregnant Burmecian looked to her husband and was amazed at his new clothes. "Oooh Fratley you look wonderful!" Fratley stood their with his new clothes as he blushed.

"Why thank you dear," Fratley responded. He had to admit that his new clothes felt comfortable as well. Even with the tragic loss of pockets, he could help but feel snug and rubbed his hands against the fine material. "Lindblum must have the best tailors in all of Gaia." Freya couldn't help but chuckled.

"Feels like it. We should try to send Regent Cid and Queen Hilda a thank you letter," Freya as she walked over to her husband as took his hand. "Well my love, are you ready to head out?" Fratley smiled and he and Freya kissed for a good few seconds.

"With you by my side, I'm ready for anything," Fratley said earning another chuckle from his wife. The two headed towards the front door as Fratley and opened it. "Ladies first," he said in an almost playful tone. 

"Happy to see I married such a kind gentlemen," Freya said in an equally playful manner. She walked and was followed by her husband as he closed the door behind them. The two looked at each other and held their hands as they began their walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp sorry to have to cut things here. Wanted to get a chapter uploaded as soon as possible and I thought here would be fine. I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates lately. School has been tiring lately as it feels weird to be back on campus after doing online classes for so long. Plus I have very poor time management skills. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and be on the look out for another FreyaXFratley I might be cooking up on the side. Take care!


End file.
